Instant Message
by Xealvi
Summary: Chelsea has lived the past four years of her life alone. Ever since she and Vaughn broke up. But she can't move on; can't stop thinking about him. Then, one day, she receives a birthday email from the person she had been in love with all those years.


**A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend from 7th grade. I know you'll never read this, but I just thought you should know. Our story may begin a bit like the start of this story, and while our ending may never be the same, just know that I wish it could be sometimes.**

* * *

I wake up in the morning on my quaint little farm on Sunshine Islands. I'm groggy for a minute as I stretch out my back, but then it cracks and I seem to snap to attention.

I slip off of my bed and make my way to my kitchen. As I had lived on this Island for about five years now, I had managed to get my entire house upgraded. Not that I needed it though. There was no one to share my life with.

I sniffle as I begin to make a morning cup of coffee. Unconcerned, I rub my nose with the back of my hand. It was probably just the beginning of a cold. It would make sense; I haven't had enough sleep in years.

Soundlessly, I make my way to my computer with my cup of coffee. As I head to my desk, I happen to pass by a mirror.

My attention is caught by the image. Startled, I walk closer to the glass. The girl in the glass didn't look like me at all.

The girl's eyes were dull and there were dark purple marks stained under her eyes. Her rusty brown hair looked like straw and her entire body sagged as if under a great weight.

"No wonder everyone if worried about me." I mumble to myself as I prod my own face. "I look like crap."

I let out a sigh and continue on to my desk. Flipping open my laptop, it's up and running in a matter of moments. Automatically, I click on the Internet button and type in my email address.

Soon I'm logged into my email. Checking my email first thing every day had become a routine thing for me over the years. I knew it was pointless, but I just couldn't let go out the small glimmer of hope that refused to leave my heart.

I scroll through pointless junk mail and delete the ones that don't matter. When I'm through with all that, there's only one email left. For a minute, all I can do is sit and stare at the name of the sender. Then I rub my eyes with my fists; just in case the light was playing tricks on my eyes or something. But it doesn't change.

Sure enough, the name on the email is VAUGHN.

My throat seems to block up and it's hard for me to breathe. Suddenly my vision becomes blurry and I quickly wipe away the tears.

I click on the message to find three words written on it. My eyes hungrily read and re-read the message but I'm left ravenous.

_Happy 26th Chelsea._

I glance at the calendar on my desk. Sure enough, it was my twenty sixth birthday today. Which meant Vaughn was twenty nine now.

Almost angrily, I shake my head. Why on earth was he writing back now? After four years of silence, he suddenly decides to wish me a happy birthday?

But even though I was mad; I wasn't. Not really. More...sad. I guess. It was hard to describe exactly what I was feeling.

Suddenly a little beep emits from the laptop. It makes me look down at the screen. Underneath my contacts list in my email in was showing that one person was available online: VAUGHN.

With my throat seeming to close up again, I click on the name. By now, all my work is forgotten. I can't even hear the clock on my wall; my attention is absorbed.

Slowly, I type. _Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday._ I click the send button and hold my breath.

A moment later, a reply comes; an instant message. _You're welcome. Are you having a good day?  
_  
I have to let out a deep breath as I remember something he told me years ago: _"Stop bringing up the drama Chelsea! I've had enough drama to last me a lifetime!"_

I begin to type in a response. _As good as any other day on the farm is._

He writes back. _It could be worse._

I snort. I fail to see how my life could be worse. For the past four years, I'd been living with an unfixable broken heart. All my friends on the Island were married and had little tiny babies. Every time I was seen I was given pity looks; as if that didn't help with the pain.

_So how's your life?_ I send the message.

_My best friend just died._ Is the response I get.

My heart would have gone out to him; had I any feelings left in my heart. So instead I type. _I'm sorry.  
_  
_So how's the Island?_ I notice that he deflects my words completely; but at this point I don't even care any more.

_Julia married Elliot; they have a three year old daughter named Ashlyn. Natalie married Pierre; the have a two year old son named Dolton. Lanna married Denny; they have year old twins named Grace and Henry. Will married Lily, but they have no children. Mark married the Witch Princess and they don't have children either. Sabrina left to go manage on of her dad's mining companies in another town. Charlie and Eliza are now dating. Taro passed away last year._

The message is long, but I know he'll get all of it. The years had certainly brought a lot of heart-wrenching emotions. For me, it brought fake smiles in the day and nights I cry myself to sleep.

_I'm sorry about Taro. Other than that, the Island's sure changed hasn't it?_

I can't help but grimace. I hadn't really notices; but I guess life moves on even if you don't. _People change._

_People change and people stay. Friendships are like Lego's. Usually they match pretty well but some don't connect. It all depends on how you shape your Lego._

I almost laugh. Almost. _That's such a guyish thing to say. But it's true. _"Just like you and me." I think to myself.

He doesn't respond for a while; so I get up to make myself some breakfast. I had hardly expected any response when I first wrote back, but I couldn't hide my disappointment; even to myself.

I come back to my laptop with a bowl of Frosted Flakes. As I spoon a bite into my mouth, I'm surprised and delighted to see a response.

_How have you been?_

I think about that and type in a response; carefully trying to avoid drama so that he'd continue talking to me. _Fine._

_Really? You didn't say anything about yourself when you talked about the Island._

For good reason too. My life was pretty much meaningless. I got up, fed my animals, watered my crops and talked to the villagers while picking up herbs for food. Nothing too spectacular had happened to me in four years.

_I'm fine._

_I don't believe you._ His answer almost makes me begin to cry again. For years, I'd been imagining his talking to me again; and what I would do. I'd spent countless nights lying awake, yearning for him to be back in my arms.

_What are you doing?_ I counter his disbelief like he did with my condolences earlier.

_Waiting for an answer._

I sigh and begin to type sadly into the computer; after this he probably wouldn't talk to me again. _No, I'm not fine. I've been haunted for the past four years about what happened between us and I wish it had never happened because I love you and no amount of distance, in length or time, is going to diminish that in any way_

Now the tears begin to pour down my face. When I'd first arrived on the Island, Vaughn had been a silent, moody cowboy and I'd brought him out of his shell. We dated for an entire year; I thought we were going to get married and live together forever. Than, that fateful night came that changed everything.

_I've thought about you too._

That only makes me cry harder. He was actually still talking to me! Even after our huge argument four years ago; even after me bringing up the so-called "drama" that he hated.

_Like what?_ Is my question. I was curious as to what he thought about me.

_Do you still wear my shirt to bed?_

Blushing, I look down at myself to see the familiar black shirt I'd slept in for four years; unable to rid myself of the material. _I'm wearing it right now._

_Do you still drink coffee with three teaspoon of sugar and a cup of cream?_

That actually makes me chuckle a little. _Yes._

_Do you still love your farm?_

Did I love my farm? _Do you love to breathe?_

_I'll take that as a yes._

_It was meant as a yes. _

I take in a deep breath. Talking to Vaughn was one of the easiest things in my life. How we had ever separated was beyond me.

_Do you ever think about that night?_

I swallow hard; my throat seeming to close up again. _Which one?_

_The one where I left._

_Every day._

_Why did we break up?_

Tears stream down my face again. I'd been asking myself that question for four years and had never been able to come up with an answer. But I write what he told me that fateful day.

_I think it's because I was teasing Mirabelle and Julia and you thought I was being mean to them. You said you couldn't be with someone who disrespects your family, because family is one of the most important things to you. So you left. Never came back to the Island. Not once for the past four years._

It was such a stupid thing to break up over. It's a simple misunderstanding! I loved his family. I thought they were amazing, smart, funny people and I thought of them as my own sometimes. But twisted-minded that I am, I make fun of the people I like the most. And that trait cost me the person who mattered the most to me.

_That's what I remember happening too. But I also remember you saying that you were just teasing them; and I didn't believe you._

My throat seems to close up and my vision becomes blurry with more tears. But I do manage to see the next message that pops up.

_I believe you now._

_Really?_ I manage to type with shaking hands.

_Chelsea, may I ask you something?_

_Ask away._

_Why are you crying?_

I sniffle and laugh a bit. _How do you know I'm crying? Are you spying on me or something?_

_I know you Chelsea. May I ask you something else?_

I close my eyes and let out another deep breath. _Of course._

_Have you ever imagined us kissing again?_

_Every minute of every day for the past four years. _My true desires coming out in every word. Sometimes, while I slept I could almost feel his arm wrap around my waist. Could almost smell his fodder scented smell. Could nearly shudder at the feel of his lips brushing my skin. But it was all my imagination.

Abruptly, there's a knock on the door. Quickly, I type in a response. _Hold on. There's someone at the door._

I get up and leave the laptop then so I don't see the reply he sent. _I know._

I wipe my face with a cloth to rid myself of the tear marks. That way I wouldn't have to talk about it. Then I head to the door and open it to find someone I hadn't seen in four years.

"Hello Chelsea." Vaughn says in that deep sexy voice of his, and I can already feel my knees trembling. In his hands, he was holding a laptop.

"Hi Vaughn." I utter breathlessly without budging an inch.

He chuckles a bit. "You actually are wearing my shirt."

I blush a bit and look down at the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

I look back up to gaze deeply into his beautiful amethyst eyes. A sight I had hungered to see for years. My eyes trace his entire body; wanting to absorb every finite detail of him before he was gone again.

"You hear to mock me?" I couldn't help the bitterness from creeping into my voice. "See that I've got no life and rub it in my face about how much better you've been without me?"

Gently he bends over and sets his laptop down on the ground. Then he looks back at me; and I knew that wasn't the answer he was searching for.

"You here to cruelly tease me with your image and then leave me hungering for more?"

He takes a step closer to me, his amethyst eyes boring into my pale blue ones. I open my mouth to speak again, but nothing comes out.

"I'm here because I love you." With that shocking confession, he pulls me into his arms and gives me that oh so satisfying kiss that I'd only dreamed about. Except this was much better.

A low moan escapes the back of my throat as I kiss him back eagerly. His entire body was familiar to me and it felt like coming home for the first time in a long time.

His hair was slightly longer, but everything else was the same. When my fingers slip under his shirt, it's the same feeling. His jaw was still slightly grizzled and brought goose bumps to my fingers. And his lips were still that sweet heavenly taste love that I'd been missing.

After a while, both our breathing becomes ragged and we break apart; still wrapped in each others arms in that doorway. I can't help but smile as I glance from his eyes to his swollen lips. A single touch of my finger to my own lips makes my smile widen.

Then Vaughn lets go of me and I feel my heart break once again. But instead of leaving, he kneels down on one knee. I feel my mouth open in shock and my eyes bulge as he takes out a diamond ring.

"I know that a blue feather is tradition around this place; but let's try this instead." He smiles up at me and I can feel tears running down my face.

"Chelsea, I know that I haven't treated you right in the past four years; but I swear if you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it." He licks his lips nervously and gazes deep into my eyes; his entire expression full of the love that I was craving.

Silently, I take the ring from his hands and slip it onto my finger. It looked so right there. Then I look back to him. "Yes."

He grins and then stands up to kiss me again. As I kiss him back, tears run down my face; but not from sadness. For the first time in four years, I was crying out of happiness. Because I knew, at that moment, that no matter what had happened before between us that he still loved me and wanted to be with me forever. And it was all solved by a few meager instant messages.


End file.
